


The Massage

by Acardio



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Massage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/pseuds/Acardio
Summary: Takes place in an alternative universe. Binary Stars did happen but Philippa survived. After a long recovery, Philippa and Michael are at a good place. They finally enjoy all the good things life has to offer together.In this story, Philippa gives Michael a nice, relaxing massage. Now that she is as healthy as before, she can make Michael come undone. :DEnjoy!
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).

Michael was in heaven. Strong hands massaged her shoulders, releasing tension she didn´t even know was there. The soft music in the background lulled her into a relaxing state, not fully awake, not asleep. She could feel how Philippa dropped more oil on her back and proceeded to massage her lower back. This time, Philippa had been absolutely right. She needed this. 

She arched her back when she felt oil dribble down her spine all the way to her cleft. Philippa had placed a cushion under her hips, lifting the latter up a little and proving easy access to probing fingers. Not to mention the view. Philippa took her time. Michael was stunning. Seeing her like this took her breath away. She was glad to be able to do this. Her recovery after the Battle of the Binary Stars had taken a little over a year. The war, her healing process, and Michael´s trial had taken a huge emotional toll on them. Fully recovered, Philippa was now able to do what she´d wanted all along: to give Michael pleasure. Make her come undone without thinking about Philippa´s injuries.  
Kneading Michael´s buttocks elicited the first moans of the night. Michael subconsciously pushed her hips back little, seeking more contact. Her inner thighs were sensitive when Philippa started to caress them, finding tensed muscles. 

“Philippa…” Michael moaned.  
Philippa worked her way down Michael legs and up again. She noticed how Michael´s hips started to quiver a little. Moving closer to her centre, she could see how much Michael way enjoying this. She was dripping wet, her fluids forming a little puddle beneath her. Michael´s entrance already opening up. She probed Michael´s slit with just an index finger. The reaction was immediate. Michael´s legs opened further, and a cry left her breathless. 

“Please! Philippa, more. Please, I need more.” Michael begged. All she could think about was how close she had been, yet not able to come on her own. She wanted, needed, Philippa to use her fingers or mouth to fill her. 

“Your wish is my command.”, came Philippa´s reply. She smiled. Placing her hands upon Michael´s hips, she helped her lover to turn on her back. She removed the cushion, allowing Michael to lay flat on her back. Philippa dropped a little oil directly on Michael´s bare mound. She stroked her everywhere but where Michael needed it most. Her legs, feet, and upon her breast. She carefully fondled Michael´s breast. Even a simple touch caused shivers. Her nipples stood erect. Bowing down, Philippa blew a little air across them, causing her lover to whimper. 

“Something you want?”, she asked, looking up innocently at Michael.  
Michael opened her eyes and pleaded with Philippa: “You. I can´t … need …your fingers…”  
She pinched Michael´s nipples just the way her lover liked it before moving down to Michael´s mound. Her lover was writhing on the table by now. Having trouble forming coherent sentences she just repeated “please” and “more” over and over again. 

She decided not let Michael wait any longer. She started to stroke Michael´s centre. Using Michael´s own wetness and the oil to open her up. Michael fought the urge to push her hips up and down. She didn´t want to distract Philippa from finally granting her release. She could stop mewling though. It wasn´t enough. Deeper, harder, faster that is what she craved. Meanwhile, Philippa caressed her lips. Carefully holding them between her fingers only to slide up and down. She paid special attention to Michael´s protruding clit. Fully engorged, Philippa touched her lightly, not wanting to bring Michael over the edge just yet. Instead, she generously coated her inner and outer labia in oil. She´d let her fingers wander over Michael´s entrance. Occasionally pushing one in a little.

When Michael let out a sob, so desperate with need, Philippa took pity on her angel. She pushed her legs up and spread them wider for easier access. Michael all too willingly assumed the position Philippa wanted her to. Massaging her entrance, Philippa spread her lips and finally pushed in one finger. She started lightly at first. In a bit and out before Michael had any change to find a rhythm. One became two. Opening Michael up little by little. Philippa could feel how Michael´s inner walls tried to close on her fingers, seeking enough friction to fuck herself with. Philippa was determined to make it last though. Minutes passed before she added a third finger. She rotated them, stretching Michael. Looking at the taut muscles of her stomach, she could tell that Michael used all her Vulcan strength of will to keep as still as possible. Release so close yet so far away. She was moving towards the edge only for Philippa to stop just long enough to bring her back down again. 

When Michael´s body easily accepted a fourth finger, Philippa started to fuck Michael in earnest. She was ready. She combined deep pushes with pressure on Michael´s clit. Her breath started to hitch more often. Any pretence at impulse control vanished as Michael moved with Philippa´s fingers.  
“Good girl. Take what you need, my love.” Philippa whispered. Michael held on to the table as Philippa increased the speed. The only sound filling the room was Michael´s moans and Philippa´s well oiled fingers bringing her closer to orgasm. 

All of a sudden, Philippa rubbed her clit in circles. The added pressure was just what Michael need. A few last strokes and a twist of Philippa´s fingers inside her was all it took for release to flow over her in waves. The first one caused her to scream. Philippa stroked her through the next two. Slowly reducing speed, staying away from her highly sensitive clit.  
Philippa walked to the top of the table, standing behind Michael. Her lover looked up and whispered a quiet “Thank you” before closing her eyes again. Philippa once again caressed Michael´s breast. Taking her time to massage them, to lick and nipple her and there. 

After a while, Michael came down from her high. She grabbed Philippa´s hand and intertwined their fingers.  
“This was wonderful, Philippa. Thank you so much.”  
“You are welcome my love. But who said I am finished?”  
Michael´s eyes shot up. Philippa laughed. “Do you think you are ready for round two?” She said. Before Michael had a chance to reply, Philippa took a dildo from their box and showed to Michael.  
“I´d very much like to take you in my lap. Think you can this one will fill you up quite nicely?”  
Michael needed eagerly. She loved sitting in Philippa´s lap. Her dear captain never lasted ling when Michael took over…


End file.
